


坤廷 | 为什麽那俩小孩叫我爸爸(爹地)_01

by emily197103



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 乾坤正道 - Freeform, 坤廷
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily197103/pseuds/emily197103





	坤廷 | 为什麽那俩小孩叫我爸爸(爹地)_01

* 姐弟利婉  
* 沙凋文学  
* 大概是看心情更新

 

　　星期日，天气晴，没行程，宜在家睡觉打游戏当肥宅。可这麽好的日子却被突然出现的两个小孩给毁灭了。

　　中国顶尖组合百分九其中七个人现在正站在宿舍的客厅你看我我看你，再看看站在沙发边的两个小孩。

　　「你说你们是谁？朱正廷的小孩？」王琳凯一脸疑惑。  
　　「我们是正正把拔的小孩啊！」其中的小女孩说。  
　　「哇...朱正廷什麽时候有小孩的？范丞丞、Justin你们不知道吗？」尤长靖转头看向两人。  
　　「我们还真不知道！」「正廷哥根本没跟我们提过！」两个人你一言我一句，强力澄清自己真的不知道。  
　　「只有我好奇蔡徐坤知不知道吗？」一旁的林彦俊突然说出一句，其他人投以"您真会抓重点“的目光。  
　　「你们就不好奇妈妈是谁？」一向没怎麽表达的王子异也开口，而这问题一问也纷纷受到敬佩的目光  
　　「那你们的妈妈是谁？」结果陈立农就接着问。  
　　「我没...」「哎呀，坤，我就跟你说...你们都站在客厅干嘛？欸？这两个可爱的小孩又是谁？」朱正廷和蔡徐坤从外面回来，一开门就看见宿舍裡的七个人站在那面面相觑，低头一看还看见一个男孩和一个女孩。  
　　「这是谁？那应该问你啊！朱正廷。」黄明昊一脸嫌弃的看着朱正廷，怎麽连自己孩子都不认得。  
　　「黄明昊！谁准你这麽叫我！再说为什麽我得知...」「爸爸你回来了！」朱正廷话还没说完，小女孩就拉着小男孩的手跑向朱正廷，还冲着他喊爸爸。

　　场面一度陷入尴尬，朱正廷基本上是愣住，其他人看向蔡徐坤，喔，小队长脸色也不太好，只听见他弱弱的问了一句「正正啊...你什麽时候有的小孩...？」  
　　「我...我...我...不是...我...那个...没...」朱正廷突然一紧张话都说不好，明明自己也不知道为什麽有了两个小孩，结果还被男朋友这麽一问，莫名其妙都有点心虚。  
　　「你让我静静...」蔡徐坤说着就准备走掉，没想到那小女孩的一句话让在场的人都吓到。  
　　「爹地你为什麽不开心？」  
　　您的小队长僵直的转过身，确认那小女孩的确是看着自己叫爹地后，并没有放鬆，而是跟朱正廷对视后，变得更僵硬。

　　「你说什麽？你是五百万？然后这是你弟弟福利？」朱正廷低下头揉了揉脑袋，他怎麽也没想到自己养的两隻法斗居然这麽活生生的变成了人...  
　　「就是这样啊！爸爸你不要婉婉和福利了吗？」婉婉妹妹眨巴着眼看着朱正廷，看得让人心都化了。  
　　「爸爸怎麽可能不要你？你去问你那个爹地要不要你吧。」朱正廷摸了摸婉婉的头，然后看向蔡徐坤还有点呆滞，又想到刚刚那麽被质疑，不禁白了一眼。  
　　「爹地，你不要婉婉和福利了吗？」婉婉拉着福利走到蔡徐坤面前，一人一边拉着手晃。蔡徐坤看了看眼前两个小可爱不接受也得接受了，而且这俩孩子还冲着自己叫爹地呢，哪有不爱自己小孩的道理？「爹地当然要啊，你们两个这麽可爱。」蔡徐坤把两个小孩都抱到自己腿上，同时伸手揉了揉两人的头髮。  
　　「你们爹地敢不要，你们爸爸就跟他没完。」黄明昊在一旁说着，结果被朱正廷回以一记眼刀。


End file.
